I will never forgive myself
by NightOfAssassins
Summary: I'm a victim of circumstance when it's my cousins work. this is a really, REALLY late chirstmas presents. me posting their 2 stories.
1. Chapter 1

Scourge's POV

My life has been shit ever since that day. My name is Scourge Ethan Hedgehog prison cell block 63A-2330X9. I tend not to  
dwell on the past but I guess you're curious. Fuck. Okay. I was once blue with green eyes like my opposite. But now I'm emerald green with ice blue eyes. God dam Lokke. He gave me two long scars along my torso. My mother died when I was seven. The same time when my old man stopped giving a shit about me. One week after he started the great peace. He put me in school. I hated myself. Five years later I dropped out of school. I found kids just like me. Trust me. Twelve years old with a gang of outcast. People at school who saw me thought I was badass. Five years alter the great peace ended. My old man dead. Died of knowing his son hated him. Me and the gang went to Sonic's zone to try to take their place. That was a big epic fail. So then once year later I'm a King. That's right! King of Moebious. Hail to the King baby! Where was I? Oh! Right. Well Conic's batty friend Rouge. Came to see if I could help her steal the master emerald from Lokke. So I thought, hey why not double cross the goody-two-shoes. So while she got Lokke all hot I made a dash for the emerald. Lokke had Rouge and me cornered. I got punched in the face. So rouge was fighting Lokke all by herself. I rant to the emerald. See. She screamed at me, "Anti-Sonic help me!" Anti-Sonic? That got me pissed. Screw her. So I said, "Sorry bat-girl but birthday-boy gets dibs on the goods". That's right. It was my birthday, "You jerk". She yelled "Whoo-haw happy birthday to me". I yelled. A warp ring appeared in front of me. A small black and pink hedgehog jumped out of it. For 16 years old she was small. "Sonic stop. You don't know what you're doing,"  
she yelled. So I yelled "I know what I'm doing". She was well built. She had many abilities. But she was stronger than Shadow. She could snap me in half. Plus she was flexible. She knew ninjitsu. She placed her arms on my shoulders. Feeling warm to the touch. Her name was Night. She screamed in pain. Energy traveled up her arms. Lokke came out of no where. Hitting us both. She and I were changed forever. I woke up a few seconds later. A new energy filled my body. My fur green. My eyes blue. I never felt so strong. I felt something underneath me. It was Night. Something was different about her. But I didn't care. She was knocked out cold. So I beat up Lokke. Grabbed Rouge. Beat up the freedom fighters. Stole Sonic's girlfriend. Bet up the suppression squad. Went super. Beat all of them again. Dumped by Fiona. She used me to get information for her freedom dorks. Then something changed in the room. I was still pretty pissed off. "Good, fresh meat to soften my knuckles.", I said. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Night. Standing in front of me. She had grown at leat three inches. Had D's as breasts. Now that's more like it! I don't know why. But I was getting so horny. All of the males in the room stared. Jaws dropped. Eyes widened. I was going it to. "Damn! Look at that!", yelled Steel. People just started at him. Night just blushed so much. Her face was a red as Knuckles. "That's an insult coming from you.", she said still blushing. "Scourge enough is enough. This ends now.", she said with a mixture of anger and…love? Huh? She pulled out two stones. They looked like the sun and moon. Oh, hang on.  
There we go. Sorry. Had to piss. So we had a super battle. Not too happy about this. But…I got my ass handed to me. So now I'm in prison. Now I'm in here. My cell has a small window in the door. A slide covering it. The lights are always off. The only light I see is when the slide opens or when I'm escorted outside my cell. "Scourge you have visitors", one of the guards said. Asshole. Wait. Visitors? I was put in a control collar. I could only move my head. When I got to the visiting cell, I was placed in a chair. I'll be damned. It's the suppression squad. "Scourge, we have to tell you something," said Miles. "You are the only one who knows how to run a planet. I can't do it. We need you to rule. Please help", said Sally. I was enjoying every second. "We'll bail you out. We know it sounds impossible but Sally has connections. What do you say?", said Rosey. Maybe I could find Night. She's been running through my mind ever since I got here. "Okay," I said. Couple of minutes later, I was in my old threads. Black jacket with flames on the arms and red shades. I walked out and elbowed Sanctum. Jumping in a warp ring to Sonic's world. Ready to find Night.

Night's POV

It was a cool rainy day. Ever since I was changed I know they don't want to upset me but sometimes I catch looks from the guys. Plus the girls have become great friends. Cream and Amy sure can be fun. Blaze and Rouge help me with my problems. But they're all fun to hang out with. I just got back with having tea with them. I had to leave early because I sensed something odd. I've been so alone. My family and friends died when I was young. The only family I have left is Shadow. I just have to find the right time to tell him. My friends are Sonic and company. I didn't care I was getting wet. It felt good. As a vampire I could do anything. With all of my abilities and what I'm good at I could test how far I could go. I was walking in the forest. My house was near a lake. I find being near water or in it is calming. I was almost home but then I heard something. My ears angled to the noise. "Now where could I find her?", the hedgehog said. Male by his voice. "So looks like that guy likes you." My evil self said. "Shut it," I said out loud. Evil has been a pain ever since I got back from the war.  
Every time something reminds me of pain, loss, anger or the war. Evil comes out. Back to outside my memories. I angled my ears even more to find where the unknown hedgehog was. He was in the wind. Since I have powerful senses smelling was a breeze. He smelled of adrenaline and of mint. Whoever he was looking for he had an attraction to. I closed my eyes. I felt  
my spirit zoom through the trees. It was him. How did he get out of jail? "I have to find Night and explain." Scourge said. "Tell me what?", I thought to myself. "He likes you", said Evil. "Shut up evil", I snapped back. I stood silently slowing zooming in closer. "But what if she hates my guts for what I did? Maybe I shouldn't ask. But I'll never know unless I try.", he said smiling. Showing all of his dagger like teeth. He's so cute. I've liked him ever since Shadow told me about him. I don't take crushes that seriously. Well not like Amy. I don't follow my crush around and try to squeeze him to death. I saw him run off in a flash of green. Does he have a crush on me? I don't know why but I think my crush has gotten stronger for him. He zoomed off in the distance near the lake. Oh no. Please don't find my home. I slowly open my eyes. Still keeping my senses out just so no one will surprise me. I started to walk again. The rain got even heavier. I started sprinting. I don't mind getting a little wet but…I AIN'T GETTING SOAKED! I would run faster but I don't want to slip. I can see my house. Almost there. Woah. Oof. Ah crap. I tripped over a branch I forgot to pick up. Now I'm covered in muddy water. These were my favorite clothes too! I opened the door. I had to get out of these clothes. I went to my room not caring that I was dripping where I was walking. 'I'll wipe it up when I'm in something dry.' I thought to myself. 'Hey, Evil?", I asked. 'Yes', Evil replied. 'Do you want a fire to keep me, I mean, US warm?', I questioned. 'Sure', Evil said. Probably hoping I was going to ask something else. I grabbed the towel I put on my bed. I knew it was going to rain  
later so I put it there so I could dry off. I took off my shoes and socks. Showing my feet. I put my clothes in the hamper. I was only wearing my gloves and black inhibitor rings. Not gold like Shadow's. there are different levels. Gold is the lowest. Ruby is next. Platinum after that. Black is the last one. The only one that can hold my power. Pink stripes went down my legs and arms. One pink stripe was in my hair. A white underside from the bottom of my torso to the top. The scars I have on my torso black fur has grown over them. My eyes a bright green with a darker green near my pupils. I look in the mirror. I can't get over how much I changed. I smile. Showing the dagger like teeth I got. With every sharp canines. I sigh. I take off my gloves and rings. I put on some long pajamas. I can't do much without my rings. Can't fight without them on. But they have to dry. I begin to wipe up the water. I begin to start a fire in the fireplace. It feels so warm and inviting. Slowly a window opens. Silently. But I hear it. "This must be her house. I've only been here once. She's moved things around," said Scourge. Oh no. He remembered how to get here. Calm down Night. I said weakly. In a flash he was gone and back. "Here", he said. I couldn't see his face. But I felt him put my rings around my wrists. It'll be awhile for my strength to return. I felt his soft hands go around my waist. I held my breath. It was Scourge. He was dripping wet. His ice blue eyes were full of worry and affection. "Scourge?", I asked. He nodded. Is she smiling? She blushed. "Come on," he said. He placed me on the couch. "You're all wet. Take off your wet clothes and grab  
a blanket." He's surprised by what I said. "Okay", he replied. I watched him strip down. He looks even hotter when he's wet. He sat down next to me. He explained to me everything. "So I guess since you've been in my mind a lot I just…I…," he said trying to find his words. So sweet. I silenced him with my finger. "I understand," I said. "I really…I…love…you," he said. Quickly covering his mouth. "I love you too," I replied. We both smiled. He wrapped his arms around me. Hugging me. I returned his hug. Cuddling and kissing him. I slowly close my eyes. My weakness look over and both of us let sleep take over. In each other's arms.

Scourge's POV

Two weeks. That's how long I've been dating Night. The supression squad are looking for me but are looking in the wrong place. Man. Doesn't this place stop raining? It was raining light. I was running full speed to Night's house, I couldn't wait to see her again. I didn't really hae a real girlfriend until now. The girls I date I get tired over din a couple weeks. Besides Night, Fiona I really loved. She made my heart flutter. I loved her. But in the end broke my heart. Fucking milf. But Night's different. She actually loves me back. Shadow has been sort of guarding her. Fucking Eggman. They got out of a battle with him so she has to rest. Since she's Shadow's close friend. Not like that. So he wanted to make sure she ran relax. I see him in the front yard guarding the door. Shit on a stick. So now I couldn't use the front door. 'Looks like I got to use the window.' I said to myself. The rain started getting harder. I slowly open her bedroom window. I tried to be as quiet as possible. I took one look outside to make sure Shadow didn't see me. Now there wasn't a draft in the room. There she was. Soundly sleeping. She's so beautiful. I walk up to her. I bend over and start to kiss her. She begins to giggle. "Good morning hot stuff," I say. "Good morning minty.", she said. How did she know I use mint deodorant today? The morning we're inside. Raining getting lighter. By the afternoon it wasd dry and cold. We thought it would be nice for a walk. Good thing too. Shadow had to go help Rouge with something. God knows what. I don't know how long we walked. But now we are in the park watching the sun set. "Scourge?", she asked. "Yes baby, I said acting all sexy to her. "Well...just forget it...never mind." she replied. Forget what? "What were you gonna ask me babe?", I asked. "Well...why do you like me?", she asked. My ind stopped. Why? "Because I love everything about you.", I said. "Really?", she said curious. "I really like your personality.", I said. "Even more than that," I continued. She wrapped her arms around me giving me a gentle hug. "I love everything about you too.", she said. I felt my face get hot and my quills get hard. I slowly turned her head. She blushed. We looked into each others eyes. Our lips drawing closer. Our lips touched. Hers so soft and warm begging to have more.  
I kissed her harder. She began returning my kiss. Her hands on my back. Rubbing my quills so gently. It felt wonderful. My hands held her head and back. Holding her in place. I run the back of her head. She gave me the tongue. I gave it to her back. Our tongues were exploring each others mouth. I felt her tongue run over all my teeth getting every curve. I did the same. We pullled away our heads. We had to catch our breath. I noticed her lip was bleeding. "You okay? I didn't cut you did I?", I asked worried. "No, I bet down on my lip by mistake. I put my arm around her. "What's your favorite star?", I asked. Finally seeing the stars that came out. "I can't choose. I guess them all.", she replied. Okay Scourge, try your new pick up line. "My favorite star is the oe right next to me.", I said looking at her. She turned her head. Blushing at me. Giving a shy smile. She cuddled next to me. I wanted to keep her warm. "I want to take our...relationship to the net leve..", she said. I couldn't believe my ears. Next level? Already? Dam, she's fast. I look down at her. She nuzzled into the fur on my chest. Her almost tan muxxle shown a smile. I began to rub her back. She let out a blissful purr. That's right. Hedgehogs purr. I smiled. I love it when I make her happy. I like being good. Evil is hard work. Maybe the other Freedom Fighters will forgive me. We began to walk back to her house. Good Shadow went home. Or did he! "Night you okay?", I asked. She was looking through a lot of trees. It looked like she was looking for someone." What Oh, yeah. I'm fine..", she replied. Little did I know that she was thinking. "Shadow is at HQ. I hope he's asleep." "It's just that Shadow's scent leads to HQ. He must hae went to bed," she said a little curious. Good, no interruptions. The door opened and we walked inside. "Well, I had to see it to believe it," said a deep male voice very darkly. "Shadow I thought you were at HQ!", said Night. "I jumped in the river to cover my scent on the way back here." Shadow said with a hint of pride in his voice. "How could you not tell me?", he asked a little hurt. "Huh?" "I would've kept my mouth shut," he said. "You promise not to tell anyone?", Night said. "My lips are sealed." replied Shadow standing up quickly. "You two can tell epole when your ready," he said walking out the door. Good, now there wo't be any more interruptions. With a fire in the fireplace, we strip down. Rready to hae some fun.

Night's POV

I saw every curve in Soucrge's body. His biceps tensed up. The fire showed a orange glow making his abs give off a beautiful glow. I can't believe it. We're going to do it. I lay down getting into my sexy pose. He knelt down. Getting on top of me. "Ready?", he asked. "Yes,"...I said in my flirty voice. He began to kiss me. Passionality. There was a blanket covering us. I felt his quills became ahrd. He began to go forwards and backwards. I felt him going in and out my body. I moan with pleasure. I begin to squirm. It gets his excited. He begins to lick my body. He goes in. Harder and harder. "Ohh!", I yell a bit. We're both panting. He hays down next to me. My heart is still racing. As my vital sgo back to normal I look at Soucrge. He's got his arms over his chest. "Did you like it baby?", I ask. "You were awesome", he said. He puts one arm underneath me. Pulling me close. "How about me? Did I please you?", he aske.d "Yes, oh yes", I said almost yelling. I nuzzle into his fur. I inhale his scent, no longer minty. It was cherry. Her scent. It smells like strawberries, thought Sourge. Night watched as Scourge slowly closed his eyes. It was a while before I fell asleep.  
In my dream I was running. I was in shorts, a t-shirt, my glove rings and my shoes. I felt the wind go through my quills. I ran faster and faster. Trying to beat the wind. I felt I wasn't alone. I looked to my sides. No one in front of me. Trees. Behind me...A pain filled me. Something knocked me over. I look up. There was Shadow looking down at me, his eyes filled with happiness. I grabbed him. I was now in his dream. He's working on a machine. It looks like he's going to throw a chaos spear. Flash. A blonde hedgehog is there now. I return to my dream. I see the future. Scourge as a father to my unborn children. I'm arose to being shaken. My eyes shoot open. Fully alert. Scourge is staring at me. "I had a odd feeling when I woke up and you...you looked a little odd," he said. The fire was done. Truth be told I did feel a little wierd. "Let me up", I said. I went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. I grabbed a pregnancy test. Scourge was pacing outside the door. I could hear him mumbling. I looked at the test. I couldn't believe it. My eyes filled with tears of joy. I opened the door. "Well?", asked Scourge. I showed him the test. Tears of joy filled his eyes. We were going to be parents.

Scourge's POV

I takes at least four months for a female to bare children. It has been two weeks sincve Night found out she was pregnant. You'd think I leave her just for that? No way! I'm standing by her all the way and I will care for my kids. Her belly swelled a bit each day getting a bit bigger. I told her that we should tell everyone. "Sourge are you sure? Once we do this there's no going back." she said. "I'm sure. I got you pregant so now I'll take some responsibility." Shadow called everyone together so we can tell them. Here it goes. We step into Freedom Fighters HQ. Everyone is seated at the big table. Shadow perked his ears. "What are you doing here Scourge?", said Knuckles. Everyone finally looked in our direction and gasped. Nigtht squeezed my hand. "I knew we shouldn't have done this," she whispered. Amy saw our hands together. "No. It can't be true," Amy said. Night can't stand for very long in one spot. I helped her sit down. "Well, since you're here, why don't you explain," said Sonic. When I finished explaining the room seemed calmer. "How long have you been dating?", asked Rouge. "A couple months now," replied Night. I looked down. I could tell they were all staring at us. I thought they would start a riot. "Tails, what are you looking at?", asked Silver. "Anything else you want to tell us?", said Shadow. Night was starting to get very nervous. "I'm...Scourge tell them," Night said. I tried. "She's...going to...have...a...baby.", I said. It felt good to say it. "Who's the father?", asked Blaze. "Scourge," Night said quickly. The room was filled with gasps of horror and fear. "You okay?", asked Cream. God knows why she was here. "I'm going to help raise my kid and make sure they don't make the same mistakes I made", I stated. I was holding Night's hand. She scooted closer to me. "If you are serious about this, prove that you can be good", said Shadow. I had been thinking about this for a long time. I took in a deep beath. "I'd like to be a Freedom Fighter", I said. There was a strange silence in the room. "Okay", said Knuckles. "But once you're in you can't be evil, okay?", said Sonic. "Ready?", asked Silver. "Yes", I replied. A few seconds later I'm a Freedom Fighter. I'm another step closer to a better life. "Welcome to the FF team Scourge", said Sonic. Night gave me a kiss on the cheek. Now I know I can do this. With Night by my side I'm okay. I know it.

Night's POV

Before my mother died she said that she didn't show when she was pregant. Now I know what she meant. Three moths and three weeks pregnant and I barely show. The doctor said I'm due anytime now. I alreday started to produce milk. I didn't tell Scourge if it was a boy or a girl. I never seen him so happy. The baby was kicking alot more than usual. "Scourge, what if it's more than one baby?", I asked. Coming from me that's strange. "The doctor said it was only one", he replied. "But if feels more than that", I said. He just smiled at that. Trust me. If I say something doesn't feel right it's not right. But then everything felt wet. I looked down. Either I just pissed myself or my water just broke. "Ahh!", I scream as I feel the first big contraction. Scourge ran to me. Shadow heard it to. Pretty much all the Freedom Fighters heard. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital. In the birth part of the hospital. Scourge was next to me holding my hand. "AHH!", I scream at the top of my lungs. "Push, Night, Push!", screams Scourge. I grab him by the jacket. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?", I screamed at him. "We see a head. Here comes the cub", yelled the doctor. All of a sudden I hear a tiny hight pitched wail. "It's a boy!", said the doctor. "We're not done yet, here comes the last one!", said the nurse. Another tiny high pitched wail filled the room. "It's a girl!", yelled the doctor. I was out of breath. They cleaned up the newborns very well. We had a beautiful son and daughter. "What should we name them?", I asked. The male was all black and the female was all green. "How about we name him Nightmare?", suggested Scourge. "Sounds good, What about her? Her fur is as soft as a cloud.", I said. "Why not Cloud?", Scourge asked. So now we have two new additions to the family. Nightmare and Cloud Fear. Soon to be hedgehog. Later that day we got to go home. Scourge couldn't stop smiling at them. They are so cute. When we got back I was so tired. But we had to show everyone Nightmare and Cloud. Once we were done with that we went home. Nightmare and Cloud fell fast asleep in our arms. We put them in their bed. I stripped down and got on my pjs's. I crawled into bed with Scourge. I slowly let my exhaustion take over and let me fall asleep. A few hours a cry woke me up. I know it'll be awhile before there will be no crying. This is gonna be a long night.

Scourge's POV

It has been at least four years since we had them. I explained to ight what I had to do. Now I'm a part-time King. I still don't have the guts to ask her to marry me. I just can't find the right time. Nightmare has got Night's green eyes and Cloud has my ice blue eyes. They haven't got any of their abilities yet but they're still too young. "Daddy, can we go play with Cream and Cheese?", asked Cloud in her cute way. "Yea, can we?", Nightmare added. Everyone has been a little uneasy but once they realize what their thinking they snap out of it. They think because I'm their father they might get my evilness. But I'm not evil anymore. Is it in my genetics? So now two four year olds have good and evil in them. Poor kids. They could have a shitty life. If they don't know I was evil then they won't be evil. "Daddy?, Cloud asked. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "What? Sure, just go tell your mother where you'll be", I said. I watched as they raced out of the room. So young. They don't even know how life can be. I was suppossed to find Sonic for something so I dashed off to find him. Night took the kids to Vanilla's to paly with Cream and Cheese. All of the girls were over there enjoying tea. Sonc was with all the guys. "Hey Scourge! What's up?", said Silver. "Sonic. You told me to find you today for some reason. What's up?", I said. "Well, I thought all of us could have a friendly battle. No gang ups", Sonic replied. "You mean like a play fight?", asked Knuckles. "Yeah", Sonic said. The play fight lasted about two hours. Every one was tired. Shadow managed to pin me and Knuckles down. Ugg. His foot was in my face. Tails and Knuckles had to leave so I started to fight Silver. I pinned him down easy. I look over and see Sonic getting beat into a bloody pulp. Shadow wasn't even trying. Silver left because Blaze was calling his name. Yeah right. Shadow also left. So Sonic and I were just staring at each other. "I got to go", he said. I started to walk home. Night and the kids would get worried. Plus there was probably something warm and yummy at home. The moon was up. An eery howl filled the air. I felt something land on me. It bit deep into my flesh. I screamed in pain. It ran away when I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran the rest of the way home. The kids were in bed. I cleaned my wound. Night had been watching me. I heated up some soup and curled up in bed wishing the pain away.

Night's POV

Scourge had been acting a little wierd today. For some reason he only ate the meat on his plate. Plus he had bandages on his torso. "Daddy, did you hurt yourself?", asked Nightmare. "Yes. Yes I did", he replied strangely fast. I was having my doubts. "How? If you don't mind me asking Scourge", I said. "Cloud, Nightmare, go outside and play", he said. I watched as they ran out of the room. "Scourge let me see your injury", I said. I slowly started removing the bandages. He got a little uneasy when his injury was exposed. I saw a deep bite mark almost healed. "How?", I asked in wonder. Whatever did this was BIG. "I was walking home last night and an animal jumped on me and bit me", he said. I placed a hand on his head so I could see the scary memory. The outline of it was so familiar. But it couldn't be...could it? It sort of looked like Sonic. Amy said something was wrong. So did Tails. Could this be what they meant? It was beginning to get dark. Shocked at what time it was I ran to the door. Getting there to get my children in before it comes out. "NIGHTMARE, CLOUD, GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!", I yelled startling Scourge. The two four year olds ran in. "Did we do something wrong Mommy?", Cloud asked tears in her eyes. "No, I just don't want you two out after dark", I said in a caring tone. They sigh in relief. Scourge started to twist his face in pain. "Rooms, now", he said. They ran to their rooms locking the doors behind them. "I'll be downstairs if you need me", he said running to the basement door. I had to find the answer. I got on my combat boots and my camoflage jacket and ran out the door. "Where are WE going?", Evil asked. "To solve a mystery", I said back. I ran to Tails and Sonic's house. I pounded on the door. To my surpirse Amy answered. "What the hell?", I thought angrily. Not in the mood for her stalking remarks. "Where's Tails?", I asked. She looked like she saw a ghost. "He's a bit busy at the moment", she said. She's hiding something. "You said something happened to Sonic", I started. "Does it have to do with the moon?", I finished. Amy jumped at my words. "How did you know?" she asked very scared. "Scourge said something bit him last night and when I looked at his memory I saw Sonic's outline. Did he bite him Amy?", I stated out of breath. I heard a loud cry of pain. I pushed past Amy. She ran with me. The door was slammed shut. I got to the living room. Tails was there. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Sonic. He was a werehog. He saw me. The once emerald eyes now a dark jade. I heard his vitals go back to normal. I couldn't hide my fear. I was trembling all over. 'If he bit Scourge then...no...don't think like that'. I mentally stopped myself. I shook the thoughts from my mind. I watched as Sonic slowly stood on all fours. He could stand on two but fours was easier. "When did you come in?", asked Tails calmly. I couldn't take my eyes off Sonic. He now has dark midnight fur. The once peach fur now birght white. He had grown fangs and claws. Above all he looked like a huge dog. "Sorry if I spooked you", he said. A chill went up my spine. His voice deepened. My body told me to run but I just stood there. Silent as a mime. I felt anger build up in my veins. He attacked Scourge. My survival instinct said run or fight. I felt my legs move. I pounced on Sonic. He was surprised by this. I caught him off guard. He didn't put up much of a fight worried he might hurt me with his new found strength. My hands were around his neck. I felt him struggling for air. "YOU HURT MY MATE! YOU BIT HIM! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!", I yelled. I surprised myself on how loud I was. "Let me explain", Sonic said between chokig noises. I let go of his neck and got off him. Tails was holding Amy back so she wouldn't pound me. I welcomed her to try and hit me. I was in a fighting mood. Sonic rubbed where I grabbed him. Bruises were already forming. I could tell. I could smell the vessels that exploded. Quickly healing the harmed area. "You have until eleven", I said darkly. "Look, I'm sorry that he was hurt but it wasn't me", Sonic said. "He was with us all night", Amy defended. There's another werehog out there", stated Tails. Another one?! My anger slowly died. Guilt replaced it. "I'm sorry it's just I hate when my family gets harmed", I said in an apologetic tone. "How could there be another werehog? Did more than one get hit with the ray?", I asked. "Yes, someone else did", said Tails sadly and fearful. "Who then?", I asked. "Shadow", Amy said quickly. What? How could he? "He was given a longer dose of it", Sonic said. "We think he may not have control of himself", said Tails. My eyes filled with tears. Shadow? How? I"ll help him no matter what it takes. I heard something outside. Sonic heard it too. Our heads turn towards it. I felt my quills rise. A pair of red eyes looked through the window. They narrowed. Sonic's tail swept Tails and Amy in a protecting way. The lights went out. My instincts were telling me to fight. Evil was trying to take over. I fought her off. No one will die by her hand. My ears flattened against my head. I growled. Sonic was surpirsed by this. The thing growled back as a warning. I was challenging it. The door bursted open. Shadow was standing there. His black fur with red stripes have grown darker. White colored fur was on the tips of his ears and head quills. Also on his wrists and feet. His shoes were off showing hind paws. His rings also broke off. He snarled. Showing his horrifying fangs. His red eyes also darkened to a bood red. He licked his lips hungrily. Choosing who will be his meal. I had enough. I stared to walk slowly away from Sonic. Hoping it'll draw away his attention. I had a tranquilizer redy. I moved a little faster. Shadow's eyes following my every move. I stood five feet away from him. He began to circle me. Waiting to attack. "Night, what are you doing?!", Sonic whispered. "Putting him to bed", I replied. Shadow kept jumping forward trying to make me move. Snapping his jaws so close. Trying to scare me. He's just waiting to move so he can tackle me, making me his meal. I stood as silently as a rock. The only way to force him to sleep is to move that's when I'm closest. I'm sorry Shadow. Sonic pounced on him. Shadow easily threw him off. Tails and Amy ran at Shadow. He tripped them with now loger tail. "I've got a plan but you need to let me do it", I said angerly. Shadow tackled me. The tranquilizer was knocked out of my grasp. Oh crap. He tore away my shirt and began to lick my shoulders and neck. He pinned my body to the floor. I wait for him to kill me. He nips at my neck but not badly. Like he was giving me a hickey. Oh gross. Sonic made his way to us. Shadow stepped over me. In a protective like way growling a warning. I made my move. Sliding under him I grabbed the tranquilizer that fell from my hand earlier. I jumped on Shadow's back. He was surpirsed by this. Trying to toss me off. I dug the tranquilizer deep in the flesh of his back. He howled in pain. I ripped it out. My nails (now claws) dug in their place. As well as my teeth. I jumped off him. His blood in my mouth. "Try to do that again and I'll put another one of these in a very unpleasant area", I said angerly. He fell unconscious. Soonic tied him up with chains. We put him in the closet. Putting chairs and tables in front of the door. It's going to be a long night.

Scourge's POV

I made my way downstairs. I locked the door by mistake. So I'm stuck down here util either Night unlocks it or the sun comes up. The moon feels so strange, its rays running through my pelt. That's when I felt it. A burning feeling starting in the bite mark. I put my shoes, shades and jacket on a shelf. The burning traveled quickly in my body. It goes into my legs first. I hear the bones crack and creek. As they become much largner. Muscles also adapted to my legs. The it went to my torse. My tail lengthened to my transformation becoming three times its original size. My ribs cracked and groaned. To make space to my expanding organs. I realize I was holding my breath. I took in a sharp breath so I wouldn't become unconscious. It moved to my arms. I watched as they lengthen to match this new form. I hear my gloves groan, trying to hold my hands in. I look at my legs. My socks have ripped off showing white paws. I turn back. My hands explode in my gloves. All white with deadly claws. It moves to my head. I've been holding in the screams. They were clawing at my throat. My quills lengthen my fur goes darker. My head grows for this form. My sharp teeth grow even sharper, my canines become fangs. I hear my children asleep upstairs. It stops. I look at my reflection. My emerald green fur now a dark forest green. My ice blue eyes now a navy blue. White fur tipped every tip of my body. I let out a sad sigh. My vitals back to normal. My bandanges, socks and gloves ripped apart due to this. What would Night think? She would probably run away from me. Little did I know she just got back from Sonic's house. "Scourge, where are you?", I heard her say. The door opened. I hid under the stairs. She saw my ripped of clothing. She saw the stuff I took off on the shelf. Please don't look this way. Tears began to fill her eyes. No, don't cry. Before I stopped myself my hand was on her shoulder. She saw it. I slowly turned her around. Scourge?", she asked. Her voice cracking with tears. I nodded. To my surpirse she didn't run. She hugged me instead. Crying into my chest fur, her scent was even stronger. "Why aren't you running?", I asked. Surprised how deep I sounded. "I love you too much to run away", I heard her say, muffled by my fur. We looked into each other's eyes. By the light of the moon it made her even more beautiful. We culred up in each ogthers arms. I curled around her. Keeping her warm. I inhaled her scent. Going around me. I fell asleep. Only to be awakened by pain.

Night's POV

I awoke to a scream of pain. I took off like a rocket jumping a foot in the air. I went from lying down peacefully to a fighting pose in two seconds flat. "What?! What's going on?!", I said quickly. My eyes scanned the room getting in every detail. I saw Scourge on the ground. His eyes were still full of pain. "Sorry if I woke you.", he said weakly. He fell unconscious due to reverting back to normal. Shocked I slowly retook in all the events that happened the previous night. That same feeling returned from last night. That same feeling returned from last night. I calmly and carefully picked up Scourge and brought him to our bedroom. I also grabbed his clothes. I laid out a fresh pair of gloves and socks. I began to cook breakfast. I made waffles with bacon on the side. I made my way to the kid's room. They were giving cute snores. Like breathing out their mouth while sighing. I put a hand on each of their little tummies and began to rub. They began to giggle so I rubbed faster. Giggles to laughs they were awake. "Morning, my sweets", I said quietly. Their little eyes opened. "I made waffles", I said playfully. "WAFFLES!", they both screamed. They leaped out of bed running to the dining room. I made blueberry waffles for Cloud and peach waffles for Nightmare. It was awesome. They put chocolate syrup all over their waffles. They each filled themselves up with five waffles. Little did I know Scourge was sneaking up behind me. Giving the sign to the kids to be quiet, he slammed my sides of my torso with his hands and began to tickle me. I was on the floor laughing my very soul out. The kids were laughing too. Finally, he stopped and looked at me. Giving that toothy smirk showing all his teeth. The kids went out to play with Cream and Cheese. "Want me to make you something warm?", he asked. "No, I already made waffles", I replied. He gives a pouty face and walked to the table grabbing the paper. He gets upset when I don't let him cook with me. I made some more waffles. We sat silently at the table. To my surprise he only ate two. He usually eats at least six waffles. "Not very hungry honey?", I ask. His hand was over his mouth. I could tell he was deep in thought. I shrugged. I suddenly felt my chair move toward him. "I'm in the mood for something even sweeter", he said drawing me in close to a kiss. 'What a nut', I thought to myself. I let him pick me up and take me to our room.

Scourge's POV

I talked Night into going to sleep after our game. The kids were over at Vanilla's playing. I felt like walking today. I don't know why I didn't feel like running. I was walking where ever my legs take me. I came across Sonic and Tail's house. The door was unlocked. Something was wrong. A bunch of furniture was blocking the closet door and Sonic, Tails, and…Amy? What is she doing here? Tails and Amy were cuddled up by Sonic. Odd indeed. Sonic opened his eyes. "Your door was unlocked so I was checking if you were ok.", I said. He just nodded. Tails slowly woke up, then Amy. "Do you think it's safe?", she asked looking at the closet door. "Should be", Tails replied. "What's going on?", I asked. They gave me the info. So Shadow was the one who jumped me. We moved the stuff out of the doorway. Sonic opened the door. I saw that Shadow was tied up in chains. He slowly opened his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AM I IN CHAINS?!", he screamed. Glad to see his personality was still intact. Then a weird look came across his face. He actually looked scared. I untied him and he chaos controlled to his apartment. I left. Unfortunately, Amy followed. What does the stalker want now. Weirdo. "Scourge. Tails would like a sample of your blood.", she said calmly. No way. I ran at high speed back home. The kids were taking naps and Night was still asleep. I felt sleepy too. But I had to figure out how I change. I went into the bathroom. I didn't know that the sun was setting. I was splashing water on my face. I doubled over in pain. I was an eighth done and I was already getting furrier. I took off the whole works this time. My knees were shaking. I fell to them. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. It was Night. To my surprise her touch took almost all the pain away. I looked at her wondering how long she was standing there. The bathroom began to feel too small. Still transforming Night, led me out to the bathroom to our room. I was finally done. Night told me Sonic and Shadow were going through this too. I was too big for the bed so I curled up at the foot of it. Night was in her pj's. I noticed that she was limping. I could hear her heart beating. She was holding something in. She had a strange symbol on her lower left torso-hip area. A family crest. I grabbed her and put her on me. She got comfy in my fluffy fur and drifted into sleep. I slowly watched her then let sleep take over.

Night's POV

*Flash Back*

I was running for dear life. Four years old and without my abilities I was running like hell. My whole village was on fire due to Tigerstar Goode's firebending. I just watched my entire family die, my mother with her last breath saved me. I was the only one left. I had a picture of my little brother with me. I promised two things I would avenge all the souls Tigerstar destroyed and I will protect my little brother at all costs. I was soon captured and taken to the human's world where I was sold as a "lab rat". I was later saved by a young girl named April O'Neil. I ran through the sewers running as fast as I could. I was being chased. I heard their footsteps echo in the tunnel, getting louder with each step. I was cornered, out of nowhere a rat sensi saved me. He took me to his den. He had four little turtles. Older than me I became a foster sibling. Learning about what I can do and how. He taught me ninjitsu for nine years. I was safe. I later came back to my home world in time for two battles. The first against Eggman and then against the Metarax. Now I was, for the first time in nine years, running for my life. I don't know when the last time I ate. I was exhausted. My inhibitor rings were off. I drank the blood from a rabbit I caught, later eating the meat. I was at the river side, cleaning off all the dirt and blood. Tigerstar's men were chasing me for six days now. I haven't slept in so long due to either nightmares or I was awake to make sure I lost them. I was never calm, always alert because of that my back quills were always up. My tomboy clothes were tattered and torn. I could see my bones, I was so thin. I began to run again. Not able to run to my full potential, I was stuck on a branch. It snapped. My sensitive ears screaming my headaches have gotten worse. I fell to the water. They thought I drowned so they walked away. Too weak to even fight for air my life was hanging by a thread. I called out to anyone. Two hedgehogs were walking by the river bed. My head hit the surface. I let out a scream of agony. Only to be cut off by the entering water in my mouth. I was being dragged below the waves. Being tossed around like a rag doll. I was slowly dying. Something was swimming towards me. I was being pulled to the surface. I was close to death. I only saw the light disappear. My eyes opened. A soaked black and red male was looking at me. The once generally cold eyes full of worry. Off to the side a blue male was talking into a….something on his wrist. "Just get a bed and first aid kit ready Tails.", he said. I was covered in cuts. I knew they would heal super quick. "You alright?", asked the wet male. His fur clung tight to his muscle frame. I tried to stand only to fall back down. My legs were killing me. "Don't move", instructed the blue male. I felt my fur rise in embrassment. The wet male was studying me. "When was the last time you ate or slept?", he asked. "I lost track", I replied, my voice surprisingly hoarse. The wet male picked me up. He could run…or skate…whatever he was fast. A building built in a hill was in front of us. I was brought into a chair. They watched in amazement as a gold light went over my cuts sealing them. "What's your name?" a silver hedgehog asked. "Night Fear, sir", I said with my military lingo. I explained to them a small part of my life. Not telling everything. Shadow was horrified. What happened in my early youth. "Don't worry Night, I'll make sure he won't harm you ever again." He told me in a calming tone. Everyone looked surprised on how gentle he was acting to me. "Do you have a place to stay?," asked Amy. I shook my head. "You can stay with me.", Shadow said quickly. Everyone looked shocked. I lost control of my feelings. I wrapped my arms around him giving a hug. "Thank you Shadow", I said trying to hold back tears. "You're welcome", he replied. I was so happy. I will protect you brother at all costs. I became a part of the Freedom Fighters that day.

*End Flashback*

That was eight years ago. Now I'm twenty one with two kids, a mate, and great friends. I've been holding in my vampire side. For once I was calm. Near Scourge I felt so safe. He always knew how to cheer me up. I was curled up on his fluffy fur. Then I remembered. Shadow went home. Maybe he will stay asleep. Sonic introduced me to some flying chivava thing. He was called Chip for some reason. I heard in the distance Shadow howling. Trying to find out. Where I was. I made sure the doors and traps were set. That night I slept in fear.

Scourge's POV

When I awoke the next morning in searing pain as I was reverting back to normal. Night was snuggled into my chest fur. She looks even cuter when she is sound asleep. I watched her sleep and slowing awake. "Good morning love", I said. "Morning honey", she replied. I helped her up. She did a little spin her quills tossing to the side. She began to walk to the stairs. I couldn't help it. I looked down. Her tail swishing from left to right. It was in rhythm to her steps. I began to follow. "Do you want to have some fun?", I asked. She stopped suddenly and whipped her head around to face me. "The kids are asleep, I don't want to take them", she whispered. A couple hours later she took the kids to Vanilla's to play with Cream and Cheese. I was sitting in front of the TV. Waiting for her to walk through the door so I could nail her. Finally I heard her walk in. "Scourge, you ready?", she asked. All of a sudden I didn't feel so horny. "Maybe later babe", I said. "Oh, okay", she said quietly and rather sadly. Soon it was late. Kids are in bed due to not feeling well. The pain returned from last night. Then nothing. I was a werehog. I went to the basement although it was hard to get through the door. I waited for Night to come down. She did but not in her pjs. "Scourge we need to go to Tail's house", she said in a frightened tone. When we got there she pounded on the door so loud the whole forest would wake up. My sensitive ears heard the door lock click. Amy answered. 'The hell?', I thought to myself. When I managed to get in Amy and Tails were staring at me. "What? Is there something on my face?", I asked irritated. Fear appeared on her face. "Scourge, calm down", Night said in a warning tone. I looked around the room. I saw sonic. He was a werehog as well. "Well, well, looks like we all have our secrets, huh Blue?", I said annoyingly. "I could say the same faker.", Sonic replied. "Whoa boys don't start now", said Night. I look around the room and I see Shadow tied up. He growled at me so I growled back. With that I shoved him in the closet only to see the others pushing things in front of the door. "Ow!", I yell suddenly. That little prick took by blood! I ran out the door and back to my home. Night is calling my name. I ran to our room. I curl up in the corner hiding my face. I heard Night run in. Breathing heavily she must've been running. I looked at her but then I watched her fall down.

Night's POV

Everything was so blurry and fuzzy. I could barely open my eyes. "Night, you ok?", said Scourge in a worried tone. Pain went through me. I screamed in pain. It increased then nothing. Everything was spinning. He was kicking hard. "Scourge, I need to tell you something", I said. "I'm pregnant again. Nyah!", I said. "You're what?", he asked nervously. "My water broke I need to get to the hospital now!", I said. "But like this…", he trailed off. "Grab my sun stone then get dressed", I said. Once he did that I was picked up and quickly went to the hospital. Pretty soon a high pitched wail filled the air. He was green with black stripes on his arms, legs and head quills. We named him Eclipse. We brought him home. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? You shouldn't be running then. It's all my fault", Scourge stated sadly as he stripped down and gave back the sun stone. "I wanted it to be a surprise", I said quietly. Eclipse began to cry for his mother's milk. "Mommy when did we get a dog?", Cloud asked startling me and Scourge. "He so fluffa!", cooed Nightmare as he nuzzled into Scourge's fur. "Do I look like a dog to you?", he asked me. "Daddy?", Cloud and Nightmare said at the same time. "Omg!" He is fluffa!", Cloud cooed changing subjects. Then they saw him. "A baby!", Cloud yelled excitedly. "Yay a new brother!", said Nightmare. "His name is Eclipse," stated Scourge. His blue eyes full of pride. Scourge curled up protectively near me. Nightmare and Cloud curled up into his warm, muscular torso. I lay down next to him forcing me to lie on top of him. I didn't mind. The warmth of his body felt so nice. He curled up more to keep his family warm. I smiled as I slowly drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the sister of the pink ranger AKA Kimberrly has forfilled the profecy of the Marron Ranger the most powerful ranger of them all. But Lord Zedd sees what has happen and casted a spell on the maroon ranger to make her evil. Now the rangers must stop the maroon ranger before she destroys Angel Grove and then the world...

Maroon Ranger: MOOHAHAHA! Catch me if you can. *runs* Pink Ranger: Oh no! Adam what happen? Black Ranger: Lord Zedd. He casted a spell on your sister to make her evil. Blue Ranger: Let's unmorph and find her. All: UNMORPH! Yellow Ranger/Iessia: Where should we start? White Ranger/Tommy: Should we start down town? That's usually where our enemies start distruction. Red Ranger/Rocky: Maybe we should go back to base first. Black Ranger/Adam: Why? Red Ranger/Rocky: Maybe we can track her. Blue Ranger/Billy: Good idea Rocky. Pink Ranger/Kimberrly: But we have to hurry then. There's no limit to what could happen.

When the rangers got back to the base...

Zordon: Rangers! I'm so glad your here! Alpha5: Iyiyiyiyi! Me too. Billy: Alpha does the Marroon Ranger have a tracking device? Alpha5: Yes. But beware rangers. Tommy: Why? Alpha5: Since the Marroon Ranger is so powerful the tracing going through our systems to our main computer could turn off the whole city for hours maybe days. Rocky: But Alpha couldn't we just use the generators? Alpha5: Rocky your a genius! Adam: How? Billy: Then the whole city won't go out. Alpha5: She's in the park! Tractings to where ever she goes will be in your helmets. All: Thanks Alpha. Tommy: It's Morphin time! Kimberrly: Teradacktolle Iessia: Saber tooth tiger Billy: Triceratops Rocky: Tyranosaurs Adam: Mastadon Tommy: White Tiger Tommy: Let's go!

In the park...

Marroon Ranger/Liz: I just love starting small. *poof* Lord Zedd: Ah my Marroon Ranger. Velcioraptor. Fast and smart. Rita: The rangers will take the bait zeddy. Marroon ranger you knock over a tree and led them into down town and then you fight them alittle then I make you grow and fight the megazord. Got it? Marroon Ranger/Liz: Yes. Lord Zedd & Rita: Then go! Red Ranger/Rocky: Where is she? Marroon Ranger: Over here! RRRGG! *rip**thump* HAHA! Kimberrly: She pulled out that tree! Adam: Let's get her. All: YAAAAAAA!

When they reached down town...

Rita: The plan is going good zeddy. Do you want to see? Lord Zedd: OOOO! This is getting good. Rita: Should I make her grow? Lord Zedd: In a few minutes dear. Rita: Let the fighting begin! Rocky: Adam look out! Adam: Help me! WOAH! Tommy: YAAA!

BOOM!

Kimberrly: She's too strong...Liz please come back. Lord Zedd: Now Rita! Rita: Magic Wand make my Marroon Ranger GROW! SMASH! Marroon Ranger: Ahahah AHAHAHA AHAWAHAW! Lord Zedd: When the fight is over we'll go down and see what happens ok? Rita: Okay. I'll go finish dinner. Lord Zedd: Oh Boy! Billy: We need the zords...NOW! Tommy: Good idea. All: Power Zords now! Iessia: Let's go. Adam: Kimberrly! You distract her while we make megazord. Kimberrly: Good Luck guys. Marroon Ranger: Awwww. They're trying to beat me...what the? Get out of my face pink ranger! Kimberrly: She grabbed me! Hurry up guys! All: We're ready! Kimberrly: Wait! Liz I know you're in there please listen. Lord Zedd put you under and evil spell. Don't you remember me? It's me Kimberrly. Please stop... Marroon Ranger: Kimberrly? Kimberrly: Yes! Remember! Tommy: That's a good idea. She's trying to help her remember. Rita: Zeddy the plan is failing. Fry her brain and make her normal size. Lord Zedd: All right.

BOOOOOOM!

Liz: AHHHH! My head. Kimberrly: NOO! *thump* *Lord Zedd and Rita apeer* Lord Zedd: I can't beilive this didn't work! Rita: Oh well, at least it's fun to watch her in pain. Lord Zedd: Your right! Let's go home and plot a new plan. Rita: All right. *poof* All the rangers form a circle around Liz...Kimberrly kneeling next to her... Kimberrly:Liz? Liz! Tommy: She's waking up. Liz: Uhhh. What happen? OWW! Billy: You had a nasty fall Liz. Rocky: We know why you accepted the dark magic. To protect your sister. Adam: You earned you morpher...it's velicoraptor. Iessia: Good Job! Liz: Thanks...OWW! Kimberrly: Can you walk? Liz: Yes. Tommy: Let's go back to base so Alpha can help you Liz. Liz: Alright...But my head is still buzzy. Rocky: Let's go. When the rangers got back to the base...

Billy: Alpha we need help. Alpha5: Okay. Rocky: Alpha can you scan Liz to amke sure all the dark magic is out of her? Alpha5: Yes. I always do. Kimberrly: Thank you Alpha *hug* Alpha5: You guys go to the snack bar and hang out. Billy: All right. Call us if you need help Alpha. Alpha5: All right. All: Bye. Alpha5: All right then let me scan you Liz and then I can fix that leg. Liz: Okay. But can I get a ice pack for my head? It still hurts. Alpha5: Sure! I'll be right back.

Rita: OOO! I know. If her head still hurts we can make her evil again. Lord Zedd: Good plan! *ZAP*

Alpha5: Almost done. Now where is that ice pack? Liz: Oh no. AHHH! My head! My head! Alpha5: Iyiyiyiyi! I'll need to put on the restrants. Rangers come in! *beep noises* Billy: Yeah Alpha? Alpha5: Help! Rocky: Let's go! Adam: What happened to her Alpha? Alpha5: She is becoming a velicoraptor. Rocky: Who did this? Alpha5: Lord Zedd. Adam: Does she still remeber us? Alpha5: Yes but she still has velicoraptor instict. Rocky: Can she still speak? Alpha5: I'm not sure. Billy: If she can't speak here's something that will. *metallic click* Kimberrly: Liz? Are you alright? Liz: What happen? Kimberrly: Oh good. Alpha5: Liz your on a table straped down. Your a velicoraptor. Liz: What?! Let me off the table. Alpha5: Okay. *Liz steps on the ground* Kimberrly: Is there a cure? Alpha5: Yes I'll make it now. Liz: Look out! *everyone goes flying to the side. Lights go out* Lord Zedd: Now we can get Zordon. Liz: I don't think so. *ROAR* Rita: You and your dino spell! Lord Zedd: Hey! It was a good idea! *Lord Zedd and Rita run out fast* Liz: Now What? Alpha5: Oh no! The cities lights are going out! Liz: Is that bad? Alpha5: yes. Billy: We should go on a mission to see what's wrong. Kimberrly: Good idea. Say...doesn't a velicoraptor able to see in the dark? Rocky: Yes. Kimberrly: And don't we have one here? Adam: Yeah. Kimberrly: When the cities lights go out? Tommy: Maybe we can bring Liz along. With her hunting skills and night vision we can see what's going on. Liz: Cool. Alpha5: Oh no! The whole command center is shutting down! *lights go out* Billy: Alpha stay here a be safe. Alpha5: I'll try to get things going. All: Right. Tommy: Come on it's morphin time! Alpha5: Liz you can still morph but you still have the skills of a velicoraptor. Liz: Cool! Kimberrly: Teradacktolle Adam: Mastadon Billy: Tricereatops Rocky: Tyrannosaurs Issea: Saber tooth tiger Tommy: Whtie tiger Liz: Velicoraptor Billy: Let's go.

*Goldar and putties destroying cable box for light* Goldar: So far so good. Billy: See anything Liz? Liz: Not yet...wait over there! Rocky: Let's go! Liz: Wait...I'll go first so I can get revenge

*Goldar and putties get knocked out and go to Rita's palace* Rocky: Where did they go? Liz: Guys...I don't feel to good. *Liz turns back into velicoraptor* Liz: I'll meet you guys back at base. *Liz turns into light and zooms to command center* Alpha5: I have a cure ready. Liz: Cool. Alpha5: But, it will only change your physical form. You'll still have the speed, strength, smarts, vision and skill. of a velicraptor. But you can talk without the collar but still have carnivore teeth until another cure is made. Liz: Okay [Liz drinks liquid] Billy: We're back Alpha. Alpha5: So is someone else. Liz: Hey guys. Kimberly: Liz. [Kimberly runs and hugs Liz] I'm so glad your back. Liz: Thanks. Alpha5: She still has the skills of a velicoraptor. Also the teeth. Liz: Alpha said he would make a cure for the carnivore teeth. Either way I'm in tip top shape. Rocky: Then, can you come back on missions? All: Hooray! Adam: Hasn't been the same without you. Liz: Thanks. Later when everyone went home and went to sleep... Rita: Oh! I know just what to do.

In Liz's dream... Liz: Wow! Finally. Rita: Liz! I have captured your sister. If you want to see her again you'll fall under my spell. [Liz screaming when Rita casts spell] In Liz's head... Rita: Now go morp and destroy the town along with the power rangers. Start with your sister. [Liz nods] In Kimberly's room... Liz: It's morphin time! Liz: Veicoraptor. Liz: I'll get you pink ranger. [Doors slowly opens] Liz: It's time to go pink ranger. YAAAA! Kimberly: Woah! Guys help. Adam: We're on our way. YAAA! All: WOAH! Liz: You all are fools. Tommy: Oh yeah? Try this. [Tommy and Liz jump and fight] Tommy: WOAH! [Tommy lands on ground and kneels] Issea: You alright Tommy? Tommy: Look out! [Big explosion. Everyone goes flying to the side except Liz] Liz: Fools. Don't you know who your dealing with? I'm smarter and stronger then you. Adam: Oh yeah. Try all of us. [Everyone gets electrified] All: Ahn! Liz: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Kimberly: Calm down Liz. Liz: Fools. Don't you know what I'm capable of? [Zap. Billy screams. Smoke appears] Adam: Billy... Rocky: What did you do?! Liz: I made him small and frozen plus now I have him and the power coin. Plus more power. [Liz becomes more powerful] Rocky: Run! [Liz zaps Adam and Issea] Tommy: No! Adam! Issea! Liz: Three down. Three to go. [Liz picks up Adam and Issea with power coins. Becomes more powerful] Kimberly: What are we going to do? She won't stop till she has all of us. Tommy: Rocky look out! [Rocky screams. Small, frozen. power coin next to Rocky. Liz picks up Rocky and power coin puts them in suit with others] Liz: Till next time rangers. [Smoke appears] Tommy: Now what? Kimberly: Well...we could follow her or go to the juice bar. [When they got to the juice bar] Coach: Congratulations Liz! You won first place in every sport. And got in the honor roll. How does that feel? Liz: Great. May I go home though? I tired. Coach: You should be! [Liz walks to door] Tommy: Hey Liz. You see Billy, Adam, Rocky or Issea lately? Liz: No. Why? Are they gone? Kimberly: Yes. And we know your the one who caused it. Liz: I don't believe this! Blame your own sister when you can't find your friends. That's low and not like you Kimberly. See you at home. Tommy: We should go to the command center. Then we could see what she's up to on the viewing globe. Kimberly: Good idea. When they got to the command center... Tommy: Alpha can you get Liz on the viewing globe? Alpha5: Yes! [Beeps] Kimberly: Look! She's getting her morpher! [Liz morphs] Tommy: What's she doing? [Opens the part of suit shows missing rangers and power coins] Kimberly: She's closing that part of the suit. Alpha5: Now what? Tommy: It looks like she's going to take a nap. [Liz lays down and unmorphs] Alpha5: Now what? Kimberly: It looks like she's putting up pictures of us. [Liz morphs] Tommy: She's target practicing. Liz: I'll get you rangers. Alpha5: She transported to the Angel Grove mall. Tommy: Let's go! Morpin time! Kimberly: Teradoctolle Tommy: White tiger. Kimberly: Let's go! When the POwer Rangers go there... Bulk: Icaream? Skull: Icaream. Liz: Power Rangers. Where are you? Tommy: Here we are. Kimberly: Stop Liz. Liz: No. I follow my Queen. Now who do I pick next? The white ranger or pink ranger? Pink. Tommy: No! [Tommy jumps in front of ray. Kimberly is saved. Tommy is weak from ray] Kimberly: Tommy! Tommy: Kimberly...save them. Run! [ZAP] Kimberly: No! [Smash] Tommy: Yes. Wait...my power coin! Liz: My Queen only needs the power coins. Kimberly: Then why kidnap us?! Liz: Because it's fun to toy with you. Kimberly: YAAA! [Kicks Liz. Other rangers are released and back to normal] Rocky: What happened? Billy: Yeah! Adam: We're back! Issea: Where's our power coins? Liz: I have them. Only need one more. [Liz attacks Kimberly. Grabs power coins. Puts in suit. Has more power] Tommy: She's to powerful. Billy: Megazord? All: Megazord. All: Megazord power up! [Megazord appears] Liz: Tow can play at that game. Rita: Magic wand make my maroon ranger grow! [Liz grows] Liz: Ha, Ha, Ha. Ha, Ha, Ha. Haw, Haw, Haw, Haw, Haw, Haw! [Liz fights megazord. Megazord on ground] Liz: You are all weak fools. Adam: I know! We should split up and corner her. Billy: Good idea! All: Zords power up! Rocky: Look! She's going further in town. Tommy: Let's put Adam's plan in action! Kimberly: I'll take the sky. Issea: I'll call if I see her. All: Let's go When Liz is found she is normal size Liz: Ahh! Ahh...Ahh! My head! Kimberly: What's happening? Tommy: The spell is broken for good. All: Yeah! Liz: What happened? Did I do something bad? Kimberly: You were under a spell. Rocky: It's not your fault. Billy: Look! Adam: Our power coins! Tommy: Let's go back to base. When they got back to base... Alpha5: It's so good to see you rangers: But Liz has to be put in a containment unit until we're sure she's okay. Liz: let go of me! Help! Help! Liz is in unit Alpha5: There. Liz: Let me out! Let me out! All: Alpha... Alpha5: All right Liz is out of unit Liz: Can I go home now? Alpha5: Yes. Kidding! You can leave. Billy: Why can't she? Tommy: Yeah! Rocky: What gives? Adam: She's back to normal. Alpha5: Just a few more tests and then she can go. Issea: But you said the tests were done. All: Yeah! Liz: A guys. I think we have a problem. Liz is 6 feet tall Kimberly: Hey, weren't you just five two? Alpah5: That's what I was going to test for. Now she's growing. Fast! Billy: Give her this shot. Liz is normal size Alpha5: Now you can control your growth. Liz: Cool. Tommy: Don't celebrate just yet. Goldar is back and big! Billy: We're all reday morphed. Liz: Let's go! All: Megazord power up. Liz: My zord will be back up. All: Let's go! Goldar: You fools. Liz: That's what you think. Growth power, power up. Liz is big. Liz: Hang on guys. Back up is here. Kimberly. Look! Rocky: Cool. Billy: Well back up is here. Adam: Woah. She is really knonking out Goldar. Liz: Guys. Come on and help. Issea: Right. Tommy: White Tier Zord. I'm going out to help. Liz: Velicoraptor Zord. Liz shrinks. Goes in to zord Liz: Alright Tommy. Let's do this! Liz & Tommy: Velicoraptor white tiger megazord power up! Goldar: My Queen, it's time. Liz: Oh no. Tommy get out of here. Tommy: What? Liz: Go! Liz calls out of zord Liz: Ahhhhh! Tommy: Guys. Meet me on the ground. All: Right. When the rangers got to the ground they found Liz being electrocuted. Unconscious. Adam: Is she okay Billy? Billy: I'm not sure. Rocky: Let's take off her helmet. Issea: Rocky. I don't think that's a good idea. Rocky: But then we can see what's going on. Rocky reaches for Liz's helment. Rocky goes flying. Kimberly: You alright? Rocky: Yeah. Tommy: Look! Billy: She's not there. Adam: Look! She's runnig down the road! Issea: Adam. She's tearing up the park. Adam: Oh. Let's go! When they're in the park... Liz: RR! Rip. Free is out. Yeah. Tommy: Liz. Calm down! Liz: You have no idea who your dealing with. Adam: We heard that before. Adam is on the ground being shocked. Issea: Adam! Issea is on the ground also. Tommy: Issea! Adam! Kimberly: Stop it! Liz: Now. Who will fight me? Kimberly: I will. Liz fights Kimberly. Kimberly knocks out Liz with hand chop. Kimberly: Adam, Issea. You alright? Both: Yeah. Tommy: Let's get Liz to the command center. All: Right. When they got to the command center Billy: Alpha help me remove Liz's helment. When they opened her helment... Alpha5: Let's see. Tommy: Woah. She has a black eye. BIlly: She's waking up. Liz: What happened? All: Nothing. Liz: We beat Goldar? Tommy: Ha, Ha, Ha. Yes. Liz: May I go home and rest? Billy: Yes. Tommy. Help her moe. Tommy: Alright. When they got to Liz's house... Liz: You know Tommy. I really like you. Tommy: I like you to. Liz: Want to have a date? Tommy: YES! I mean yes. How is Friday night at the moives? Liz: Perfect. 8:00? Tommy: 8:00 When Kimberly got home... Liz: Hey Kimberly. I need help on deciding on an outfit. Kimberly: Okay. Jeans with maroon shsirt. Liz: thanks. Kimberly: What's the outfit for? Liz: A date tomorrow. Kimbelry: Who? Liz: Tommy. Kimberly: Tommy!? Liz: Yes. tommy. Is there something wrong? Kimberly: No. I'm just surprised. Liz: Oh. Kimbelry: What movie?

Liz: Texas Heart. Kimberly: OOO. Issea talked about seeing that. Maybe we'll see you there. Liz: Okay. When they got to the movie... Tommy: Want some popcorn? Liz: No thanks. Tommy: This movie is good. Liz: Yeah. Tommy: The moive is almost over. In Liz's head Liz: What is going on? Something dark si coming in my head. Tommy: Liz? Liz! Liz: Yeah? Tommy: The movie is over. Is soemthing wrong? Liz: No. Well. It feels like something is taking over me. Tommy: That doesn't sound good. Maybe we should go see Alpha. He might be able to find out what is going on. Liz: Okay. I'll call the guys. When they got to the command center... Tommy: Guys! Am I glad to see you! Billy: What happened? Alpha5: What I feared. Rocky: Rita and Zeed made her the portal of the psycho rangers. One of her kids will become the mai psycho ranger. Her other two kids will become the new power rangers. When they combined powers they can do anything. Adam: Thanks for that Rocky. Issea: Then what? Rocky: Then the psycho ranges join us. No wait. We'll destroy them. The 3 kids will stay home while we fight. Issea: What would the 3 kids do? Rocky: Back up. Alpha5: It was written in a profecy. I'm sorry Liz. Liz: It's fine. I called it. My fault. Kimberly: No you didn't. It was in a profecy. Alpha5: You all need to stay in the same house as Liz and Tommy. Tommy: Wait. What do you mean? The house of Liz and Tommy. Alpha5: You'll be married. Tommy: YES! I mean...cool. Alpha5: When your kids are born one year apart you will be stuck in a time warp. You'll stay 28 years then the time warp turns your kids 18 as well. Liz: When do we marry? Alpha5: When your lst high school year ends. A few months later... Liz: Tommy? Are you ready? Everyone is staring at us. Priest: I now pronouce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. Tommy and Liz kiss Billy: Oh no! Rocky: The time warp is starting! Adam: Every one run. Except you guys. Kimberly: We need to morph for it to work! All: Right. Kimberly: Taradoctolle. Adam: Mastadon. Billy: Triceratops. Rocky: Tyranosaurus. Issea: Saber Tooth Tiger. Tommy: White Tiger. Liz: Velicoraptor. Liz: Here we go! All: woah! Time warp closes Alpah5: Good luck Rangers. I will see you soon. As the rangers come out of the time warp. They soon find a house big enough to hold a room to hold up their skills. Tommy and Liz get every thing ready for them. But Liz and Tommy find them a year later with a baby girl named Rachel. Liz is now pregnant with anotehr baby girl. She named her Kimberly after her sister. Liz: Thanks for all your help guys. Everyone is tired Adam: Well Rachel has the abilities. Maybe even lucky footwork. Liz: Again, thankyou. Billy: No prob. Tommy: Hey? Where is Rache? rache: I'm up here! WEEEE! Tommy catches Rachel Tommy: Perfect speech. Learning how to climb. Good job. Rache: Is my sister here yet? Liz: Any day now. Rache: Will she come in the mail? Everyone laughs Tommy: No. Come Rache, time fo ryour nap. Rachel: AW! Dad. Liz: I'll be up in a minute. Tommy takes up Rachel to her room Issea: Now what? Rocky: I don't know. I'm beat. Night guys. Liz: Night guys. Kimberly: Liz. what is your next baby girls name? Liz: Yours. Kimberly hugs Liz Liz: Tommy, is she asleep? Tommy: Yes. Liz: Oh, wow. Tommy: What? Liz: My water broke! Tommy: Everyone wake up! The baby's coming! Kimberly: Come on Rachel. Your sister kis coming. Every one got to the hospital and after two hours of waiting... Tommy: Everyone meet Kimberly. All: AW! Rachel: Why does she look like a little person? Liz: She has to grow too. Just like you. Kimbelry Jr.: MaMa. Liz: Her first words. When everyone got home... Liz: Night Rachel. Night everyone. Tommy: Here you go sweety. Liz: Night honey. Tommy: Night. Want to have some fun? Liz: Maybe tomorrow. One year later Kimbelry is now able to talk and walk like her sister Rachel. Rachel isnow two and Kimberly is now one. Liz and Tommy were once again blessed with another baby Liz is 9 months pregnant and the baby will come any day now... Liz: We found out it's a girl again. Rocky: What's her name? Tommy: Donna. Liz: A Tommy. My...ah...water broke. Tommy: Everyone in the car! Kimberly: Rachel. Kimberly. Come with me. Kimberly Jr: Where are we going? Kimberly: To get your new sister. When they got to the hospital Donna was born. But Rachel and Kimberly knew something was up. For little did they know the test would begin Rachel: Kimberly. Donna, I'm 6 now. We need to find out what's going on. I mean come on! KImberly you're 5 and Donna you're 4. We have rights. Kimberly Jr.: Let's get mom to tell us. Donna: Yeah! Liz: Kids! Ready for your big test? Donna: But we didn't study! Tommy: It's only a test on skill. You know it, you just need to let it out. Rachel, come here. Rache: Okay. Liz: When you complete this test you will be accepted into our order as Ctruthiominus. Allasuars, and Black Tyranosaurs. Tommy: Prepare. make the formation guys. Not you girls just us. Rache: Who will go first? Billy: Since you are the oldest. You Rachel. Kimberly. Good luck sweet hearts. Rocky: Rachel. Go! When Rachel and Kimberly finished the course it was all up to Donna... Adam: If one doesn't pass. You all won't pass. Tommy: Go Donna. A few minutes later... Donna: Did I do it? Issea: Get in line fo ryour morphers. Liz: Rachel...I award you with ctruthiominus morpher. Fast and quick thinking. Kimberly...I award you wtih Allasaurus morpher. Powerful and fast. Dona...I awar dyou with Black Tyranosaurus morpher. The most powerful after velcioraptor, poewrful, big and easy to hid from enemies. Time warp opens again Liz: Stay where you are kids. Rache: What's happening to us? Kimberly: I feel more energenic. Donna: Look, mom and dad are getting younger! So is everyone else! In the command center... Rache, Kimberly, Donna: WOAH! Alpha5: Welcome back rangers. Did it really happen? Yes it did! We ahve three newcomers! Rachel, Kimberly and Donna meet Zordon our leader. Zordon: Welcome back rangers. Welcome newcomers. Liz: When you morph you call out your morpher. Tommy: Norpin time! Rache: Ctruthiominus! Kimberly: Allasaurus! Adam: Mastadon! Kimberly: Teradactolle! Billy: Triceratops! Rocky: Tyranosaurus! Issea: Saber tooth tiger! Tommy: White tiger! Liz: Velcioraptor! Donna; Black Tyrannosaurs! Rachel: Cool. Kimbelry. Woah. Donna: Nice... Zordo: Welcome to your new superhero fighting force everyone. Alpha5: Hooray. Tommy: Now there are three zords. One for ech of you. We'll one can jump and fly. Rache, Kimberly Jr., Donna: Which!? Liz: Combined Ctruthiominus and Allasaurs. Rchel, Kimberly Jr.: Yay! Kimberly: Donna, want to see yours? Donna: Ya! Kimberly: Come on Rachel and Kimberly. I'll show yours too. Both Rachel, Kimberly: Ya! When they got to the zords storage room... Donna: They're all shiny. Kimberly: Oh just how I left Tery! Oh, sorry. We all missed our zords. Well here are yours. Rachel: Wow! Ctruthiominus is beautiful. Kimberly: So is Allasaurs. Everyone's are beautiful. Donna, yours looks awesome! Rachel: Ya. It's more nicer than Ctruthiominus zord. Donna: Thanks guys. It is pretty. Rocky: It's time for your first misson. Tommy: Are you excited? Rachel: Yes! Kimberly: Yes! Donna: Not really. Billy: Why not? Donna: We don't know what it is. Kimberly: Come on guys. Alarm goes off Adam: Get in your zords! Donna: How do they work? What button? Issea: You'll know naturally. Donna: Red button! Liz: Good job. Rachel, Kimberly, Donna use your power coin for your zords. All: Ultra Mega Mega Zord pwer up! In Donna's head Rita: Donna. You're the one. The one who will lead for my psycho rangers. Then everything will be reealed. Things no one has told you. Let me cast the spell and you will lead...Do you accept? Donna: Yes. Rita: Good. Make a distraction. Outside her head Donna: Guys I'll corner him with my zord and you guys will come in with power sword and attack. Tommy: Are you sure? Donna: Yes. Rita: Cast the evil spell, she's ready. Lord Zedd: It's done. Psycho Rangers come alive. Donna: Rangers I will destroy you all. Rachel: Donna, are you alright? Donna: Prepare to be destroyed! Rita: This is getting good. Lord Zedd: Psycho Rangers go and fight beside Black Tyranosaurs. Psycho Rangers: Yes, Leader Zedd. Donna: Psycho Rangers...COME! All Power Rangers: WOAH! Rachel: Are zords...They're gone. Donna: Prepare to be destroyed. Liz: Tommy/ Rita and Zedd are starting to take me over again. Tommy: No. Are you sure? Liz: Yes. Liz falls down. Tommy: Liz ZOOM! Tommy: Ow. Sees that Donna has lazer ray. Donna: You're not laying a finger on our newest ranger. Tommy: Why you? Billy: Grab him! Tommy, calm down. Tommmy: Okay. Donna: Arise ranger. Liz: zzz... Tommy: Liz. Fight it. Liz removes helmet Billy: Her eyes...They're red. Liz flahses evil smile. Donna: Put your helmet back on! Liz puts helmenton. Donna: Psychos stand...attack! Psycho Rangers: We will tap in on a ranger! Liz: RRRR. Velicoraptor sowrd. Adam: Her voice doesn't sound normal. All: Ya! Rachel: Donna stop. You're not thinking straight! Donna: You won't trick me. Rachel: Kimberly. Help. AH! Kimberly: Rachel! Billy! Adam! Rocky! Issea! No! Tommy: Me, Kimberly and Kimberly. We must fight. Kimberly: We all fire. One. Tommy: Two. Kimberly: Three. Fire! Bang Bang Bang. Psycho Rangers: No. Donna: I'm still powerful enough to destroy you. Tommy: Issea, Billy, Adam, Rocky, and Rachel are power coins. Donna: Now I just need you three. Rachel: I'm coming! Pop! Tommy: She's out! Donna: AH! BIlly: Free! Adam: Ya! Rocky: Cool! Issea: Alright! Rachel: Everyone fire at her! Donna: AH! Tommy: She's down. Get to Liz. Rachel, Kimberly, stay here and yell when she's awak. Tommy: Liz? come on, wake up. Billy: Get her helmet off. Tommy: Okay. Come on Liz. Liz: Ow. What happened? Tommy: Get up. Rachel: Dad! Tommy spins head around. Kimberly goes flying. Donna: Bring it. Rachel: Hit her helmet! Billy: Yaa! Donna: AH! Rita: Make her Black Tyranosaurs. Adam: What's that noise. Donna: She's giving me the power. No my power is...drain...ing. Uhh... Donna falls. Black darkness is floating out. Rachel: Is it over? Billy: I don't know. Woah. She punched me. Donna: Ow...What happened? Adam: You were under a spell. Donna; Feel hot in this helmet. Donna takes off helmet. Liz: You're bleeding. Rocky: To the Command Center. When they got to the command center... Donna: I'm fine. But I don't remember anything. I remember you guys but not the events. Lord Zedd: The plan is working. We'll show her what happened and you will make evil again. Rita: Look! She's asleep, lets do it now. Billy: The readings are going off. Liz: Something is wrong. Donna: My head. Rocky: What is happening? Liz: I'm feeling dizzy... Rache: Mom? Donna: I'm going for a walk. Adam: What is going on? Kimberly: It's like she's under control. Liz: I'm going to. Tommy: ? This is weird. Kimberly: What? Tommy: Donna never goes on walks. Liz neve goes without a note. When Rrita and Lord Zedd showed Donna what happened, they took over Liz again with Donna. The Psycho Rangers are now more powerful than last time. They are now so powerful it will take more than just ray guns than to destroy them. A Bigger Ray gun! Donna: Psycho Rangers, destroy the Power Rangers! Psycho Rangers: Yeah! Psycho Red: Destroy! Liz: We hae much to do. Pink and Yellow, you two meet up with Blue and Black and pull the ranger out to the open. Red, you come with me and Donna to set the trap. Psycho Rangers: Got it. Liz: Well, go then! Psycho Rangers go to start the plan. Donna: Nice plan. In the Command Center... Tommy: We have a gun that will destroy the Psycho Rangers for good. We know their plan because I put a bug on Liz to hear it. Rachel: Nice. Tommy: Let's get them! All: Yeah! Kimberly: Wait! Adam: Why? Kimberly: We need a back up plan. When they got to the park... Psycho Blue: Rangers. Tommy: Where's the rest of you? Behind them. Donna: Right here. Billy: Rays, now. All Power Rangers: YA! Pscyho Rangers: AHHHH! Lord Zedd: Last time we make your Psycho Rangers. Rita: Fine! You make them. Back at Earth.. Liz: You can't destroy us. AH! ZZZZ Donna: The only reason I'm with you is Lord Zedd. If he didn't make you evil can destroy them right now! Liz: Uhhh...! AHHH! ZZZ Tommy: Stop! Donna: Who questions me? Tommy: I do. Rachel: Dad. No. Tommy: Let's fight. One on one. Donna: Fine. Tommy: If I win you release Liz from the spell. Donna: If I win? Tommy: If you win you have Liz and do anything to her. Donna: Deal. Tommy: 3:00, be here. Donna: No...YA! Tommy: Oww. Donna: You're down. Come on. Liz: What happened? Taommy! Tommy: Liz? Liz: Tommy, help. Oww. Donna: Shut up ZZZZ Liz: AHH! Donna: So long. Liz: AH! Billy: Now! Rocky and Adam: Ya! Billy: Hold her. Donna: Let me go! Tommy: Liz? Liz: Tommy... Issea: Can you stand? Liz: Yeah. Rocky and Adam: AHH! Donna: That's it! YAAAAAA! I will never give in! Rita: Zeddy, she's ready, give her the power. Lord Zeed: Oh, she's going to blow. Billy: Everyone tackle her. Donna: Paraduse Paraduse mynoma. Liz: AHH! Liz slowly rises and walks slow Donna: Ahaha. Ahaha. Liz: hahahaha. Rita: She has more power than us. Lord Zedd: More goes in. Billy: Look! We got to tackle her then Liz will be free from the spell. Donna: Liz, attack them but leave me one. Tommy: Now! Liz: WOAH! Donna: Get off of me. I'm warning you. Rocky: Adam, don't get the power ray near her. Adam: Oh no. All: AHH! Donna: Uhh. I...can't...talk...ROAR! Billy: What's happening? Rocky: Look. Dona: uhhhh. Rita: Zedd, what happened? Lord Zedd: We can't control her much longer. We can only make short spells like Liz. Rita: Shoot. Tommy: Liz? Liz: It...was...to great of evil...uhh. Tommy: Hang on. Billy: I don't have a pulse here! Rocky: What?! Billy: She's not breathing. Adam: Get her helmet off. Liz: Back off. Let me try something. Liz takes off helmet, raises arm. Liz: Come on. Donna goes and floats in the air. Liz's eyes go maroon. Rachel: WOAH. Donna: AHH! Liz: There. Billy: She's losing a lot of blood. Donna: Why is everything Bright? Liz: It's all right Donna. It's over. Dark voice Donna: That's what you think. Deep voice Donna: Give me my helmet! Fools, you will all pay. YAA! Lord Zedd: She's out of congrol! Rita: Well, stop her! Lord Zeed: I...can't. We have a new enemy. Tommy: You will never win. Donna: Just watch me. AH! Rocky: She's frozen. Liz: I don't know how long I can hold her like this. Donna: AH You do't want to see me mad. YAAA! Tommy: Woah! Billy: She's a giant. Donna: Look whose scared now. Power Rangers: Megazord, power up. Kimbelry: We have a proble. Adam: What? Kimberly: This scan says she's two times as powerful than the megazord. Even with the power sword we don't have enough power. Billy: We have to try. Rachel: If we split up the zords we'll have more power and we can ambush her. Tommy: Will it work? Rachel: In the ray. Rocky: Let's try it. Liz: Do or do not, there is no try. Zords come apart. Liz: I've got her cornered. Woah. What the heck? Donna: So you do this instead. Liz: Guys, I don't know what's going to happen but get over here. AHH! She picked me up. Ohh...I don't feel too...good. Donna: Use your zord to destroy them. Billy: Guys, Liz needs help. Scratch that...help! Rocky: Hang on Billy! Come on guys. Rachel: Look! Billy: Get off me Liz! My thrusters can't take it! Kimberly: Kimberly, help me get her off. Kimberly and Kimbelry attack. Liz is out of Zord. Liz: AHH! Off! Tommy: Everyone out of your zords! Liz? Liz: Tommy, I don't know how long...I can be like this. Donna learned how to control our minds. Tommy, I'm sorry. Tommy: For what? Liz: AH! *Liz goes flying* Tommy: In megazord. Now! *Donna and Megazord fight* Billy: Look. It's Liz! *Liz walks. Looks up. Puts out arms.* Liz: Hey, dweeb. Donna: Who's there? Liz: Pick on someone your own size. *Liz punches Donna. Donna falls down.* Tommy: Liz? Put on your speakers. *Speakers turn on* Tommy: Liz? Liz: Tommy? Behind you! *Donna tackles Megazord.* Billy: This is bad one more blow like that we'll be fighting with just zords. *Liz picks up Donna and throws her into a building Helps Megazord up* Liz: You guys okay? Tommy: Yes. Look out! *Donna tackles Liz. Cat fight starts* Donna: You're so going to get it. Liz: Hope you like a knuckle sandwich. With some Hawaiian punch. *Donna gets the pile driver.* Billy: We got to help. Rachel: I got it. Rocky: What? Kimberly: I see. Velcio powersword. *Sword appears* Issea: Liz, catch! Liz: Got it. Rachel: Power sword. *Sword appears* Tommy: Hang on. My zord will break away. Let's go. Donna: Oh, so you want to play that way. Liz: AHH! *Falls down* Donna: You put up a good fight. But you are now not mobile. *ZAPP* Tommy: What? Donna: What the ? Liz: Yaaaaaa! Donna: Ow! Fine. I'll attack who you care the most. Liz: No. Tommy! *Ray is fired at Tommy. Liz blocks him and shrinks* Donna: Fool, you'll be under my power in minutes. Tommy: Liz, I'm coming! Liz are you okay? Liz: Tommy. I'm done for. Tommy: Don't say that. Liz: Help me up. *Tommy and Liz stand up* Liz: Donna, your ray didn't work. Donna: What? Liz: I had a shield. You just drained yourself half way. Donna: Let's finish this. *Liz and Donna grow and fight starts again* Billy: They're going to kill each other Tommy: Let's go! Rachel: Megazord doesn't have enough power. Liz: Give up. You can't beat us. Donna: Oh yeah? *Donna sticks out hand* Donna: Ni cao gi coo do. Kalema mia doma by toe! Liz: AHH! Rocky: What is happening? *In and out Tommy's head* Tommy: The spell. I'm going in. Grow ray. Rachel: Dad! No! Kimberly: We got to help! Rachel and Kimberly: Grow ray! Tommy: Kids, get back in the megazord. This is dangerous. Rachel: We came to help. Kimberly: Mom! I'm coming! Donna: What the ? AH! Kimberly: You'll never hurt my family again. Tommy: Come on Liz. Up we go. Liz: Thanks. Rachel: Your evil stops here. Tommy: You can't break a part a family. *They take off and put on helmets* Liz: So since we showed you us. Show you. *In Donna's head* Evil side: Finish this! Good side: Don't you get it? You're under a spell. Donna (out loud): Shut up. Both of you. *Liz looks at Tommy. Tommy shrugs* Evil side: Come on. They're in front of you. Finish it now. Like Rita and Zedd said. Good side: You're good. Don't you know? Zedd just casted a spell to make the evil side stronger. Evil side: Come on. Get your gun. *Donna grabs gun* Good side: It's controlling you! Take control. *Gun shakes a little* Evil side: Pull the trigger! Good side: Fight it! Evil side: What the ? No! Good side: Come on, you can do it. Donna: It's getting weaker. Evil side Tiny: No! *Poef* Liz: Look! Tommy: The spell is almost gone. Yes! Rachel: Are you putting the gun down? *Donna drops gun* *Removes helmet* Kimberly: Donna! *Put's helmet back on* *Hugs* Donna: Mom, Dad. I'm sorry. Liz: We now. Tommy: You are or were under a spell. Donna: Can you forgive me? Liz and Tommy: Yes. Tommy: Let's get you to the megazord. *In Zedd's and Rita's palace* Lord Zedd: The last time you're casting a spell. Rita: She canceled it. *In the Command Center* Alpha 5: She'll be fine Liz: It's so good you're back Donna. Tommy: I'm so glad. Donna: Me too! Alpha 5: Next mission Tommy: Let's go! *So the Power Rangers have a new millennium to cover. They each learned an important lesson. For Rocky and Adam it was 'never give up'. For Issea and Kimberly it was 'do your best'. For Billy it was 'great knowledge and great responsibility'. For Liz and Tommy it was 'always look beyond bad'. ForRachel and Kimberly it was 'teamwork'. For Donna it was 'even easy can be hard'. Even Zedd and Rita learned something. It was 'never mess with the Power Rangers'. All Power Rangers: Where's Zedd? Maybe we'll fight back. Yaa!

THE END


End file.
